


Rippling Waves and Wagging Tails

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Animal Crossing, animal crossing: new leaf - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadness, Villager and OMC are the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Villager watches the ocean and gets buried his thoughts. Copper helps him.





	Rippling Waves and Wagging Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Was playing Animal Crossing and it led to this.

Lightning looked at the ocean and just stared. Staring at the stars reflecting in the water, the moon's reflection, and the occasional fish swimming by. Lightning was deep in his thoughts. He was reflecting on life. His life that he led here in the Town of Light.

Copper was doing his nightly rounds and he noticed a person sitting on the ocean shore. Copper headed down the nearby slope and approached the figure. "You okay, citizen?" The dog officer asked. Lightning visibly jumped at the sound of a voice. "Y-Yeah. I'm f-fine." The boy replied, voice trembling a bit.

Copper took a seat next to the human. "You don't sound fine." Copper said, clicking his flashlight off and setting it between the two of them. Lightning let out a long, ragged sigh. "I've doing alot of thinking..." Lightning sighed. Copper nodded. "Sometimes, I wonder...Why? Why am I the mayor? Why do all the villagers rely on me to make all these big decisions?" Lightning said, watching the water of the ocean. Copper looked at the young mayor, surprised at the sudden change in demeanor. 

"I mean, when I'm not building public works projects, what am I doing? Running around being an errand boy for the villagers. What would do they without me? Would the town be in disrepair?" Lightning continued. Copper looked down at his feet, the small waves slightly disturbing a sea shell as they made contact. "Sometimes, I-I even wonder if I e-even make a difference." Lightning said, voice breaking. Copper looked at the boy, tears now falling from his cheeks and landing on his gray sweatshirt. Copper scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Lightning. Lightning's face was stuffed against Copper's muscular chest. Lightning sobbed into the masculine dogman chest and gripped the back of his police shirt. "Just let it all out..." Copper whispered, petting the boy's brown hair. Lightning pulled away, cheeks still wet. "T-Thanks." Lightning hiccuped.

Copper blushed and adjusted his police cap, nervously. Lightning chuckled and hugged the larger dogman. "E-Easy!" Copper said, stumbling back. The two fell back onto the sandy shore. Lightning felt his lips pressed against something furry and soft. They were kissing! Lightning pulled away and Copper's eyes were wide and his cheeks were red. Lightning giggled and rolled off the policeman. Copper stood up and pulled Lightning up. Copper took his police hat off and set it on Lightning's head. "Copper..." Lightning said, surprised at this action.

"Keep it. I've got more back at the station." Copper said with a smile. Lightning loved how Copper had a buzzcut hairstyle under his hat. So adorable. "May I walk you home?" Copper asked, extending his hand to the young male. Lightning took his hand in his, "I would love that." Copper's tail began swaying. The two began their trek and left two pairs of footprints in the sand. "If these thoughts ever bother you again, just let me know." Copper said, standing in front of Lightning's house. "I will. Love ya, Coop!" Lightning said, grinning. Copper leaned down and pressed his lips against Lightning's. He wanted them to stay like this together.


End file.
